You Don't Have To Run
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: I'm...different, as cliché as that sounds it's true. My name's Zoe and I'm known as the girl who almost blew up her high school after touching some lockers. Look I don't know how it happened, all I know is that now I'm being chased by CIA agents, getting followed by two guys and herded off to some facility X with a bunch of other kids being told we're stopping WW3. X-Men FC world.
1. Zoe

**Hey there! This is my first X-Men story and I'm writing it cause I can totally see Alex having a love interest. Let's face it Lucas Till is gorgeous anyway ;) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Zoë's POV

All my life I've had this…ability I guess you could call it. I don't know what it is but I'm always full of energy. I feel I should explain.

My name is Zoë and I'm 17 years old. I live in a small town in Virginia and go to the local high school. Not to toot my own horn but I'm kind of popular. People say it's because my energy is infectious. I'm on my school's cheerleading squad, prom committee, I'm in the glee club and I run track. I have a lot of other activities but I can't be asked to go into them now.

I just have a lot of energy that needs to be burned off otherwise I get cranky, moody, grumpy or just plain fidgety. It annoys my friends when that happens, especially when I use my best weapon. When I want to have fun but my friends insist on being boring I use what they call 'My excess energy'. Again I need to explain.

I've always been able to static shock people, even when I haven't done anything to charge the shock. I don't mind, I don't get shocked and it's pretty funny to watch them jump.

Anyway, today is just a regular day. The hallways are buzzing about some kid who's been in jail for a few months now, the cheerleaders who are at the height of their clichés are flirting with the jocks and I'm…at my locker getting ready for my chemistry test.

"Come on Zoë you know this stuff and there's only five minutes left until class," moaned my boyfriend of three six months Derek. I smiled.

"Derek I told you I have to be there before hand otherwise the teachers get angry," I said shyly, my hands gripping the opened sides of his football jersey. I never said I wasn't living up to my cliché, though I don't think Derek and I are going to last much longer.

He's sweet when we're together but I've caught him being an ass to some kids, harassing them for a laugh. He's a little condescending and controlling as well, often telling me what to do.

"Well maybe I can offer some good luck?" he said again, quirking his eyebrows seductively. I giggled, shaking my head so that my light auburn hair swayed from side to side. He sighed, reaching up to tuck my fringe behind my ear before trailing his hand down the side of my face.

"But babe…you know the effect you have on me," he said with a smirk. I was starting to get annoyed at his insistency, pulling out of his grip.

"I said no Derek. Now I'm going to be late." I slammed my locker shut, about to head off when a hand grabbed my wrist, holding me firmly in place.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed, pinning me to my locker with his body. How has no one noticed that he's basically trying to force himself on me. "You've basically had me having cold showers for six months and now I'm finally taking what's fair." I started to struggle.

"Let me go Derek!" I shrieked.

"Stop struggling bitch and just give me what's mine!" he hissed again, his hand already heading up my shirt and over my left breast.

"NO!" I screamed, my hand hitting him feebly on his chest.

My vision flashed purple before Derek was flung backwards, slamming against the row on the opposite side of the hallway. My eyes widened, my hands flittering down to my sides. As soon as my fingers brushed the metal locker it exploded, the door flying off its hinges. The explosions followed all the way down the line of lockers, the doors exploding as what looked like a purple charge wormed through them, each locker door joining the fate of the fist one, landing in crumpled, burned and smoking heaps on the floor.

Students screamed, ran and flung themselves to the floor as the explosions continued until every locker on my side of the hallway was destroyed. Throughout all of that I stayed still, shaking violently as the students all started to get up, each one staring at me.

"What the hell was that?" one asked.

"It was like the lockers came alive then exploded," another said, holding her arm. Blood dripped down onto the floor and my stomach twisted.

_**I hurt someone. **_

"What are you?" although he had just attacked me, Derek's words stung the most. I was at a loss for words as more students and some teachers started to gather around me.

_**Stop it! Stop staring at me! I didn't do it on purpose! Please, I'm still like you! **_

They couldn't hear my thoughts but I couldn't stop thinking them, my voice not working but instead producing guttural sounds similar to choking.

"She's a freak!" Derek exclaimed as he stood up, a thin trickle of blood running down from his forehead.

That snapped my control and I ran. Ran from the hallway, ran from the school…ran from them. I made it all the way home, bursting through the front door.

"Mom!" I sobbed as I ran into the kitchen. She was there, holding the phone with tears in her eyes. "Mom?" I asked again, taking a step closer. She took one back.

"Stay back," she said in a shaky voice.

"Mom what's going on? I'm scared. What's wrong with me?" I wailed.

"Steven!" my mom shrieked. Dads home? My dad ran into the kitchen, a glass in his hand. Dad doesn't drink unless he's celebrating.

"Stay away from us!" he shouted at me, wrapping my mother in his arms. "We knew you couldn't contain it! We should have followed through with our first instinct the moment you blew up my radio!"

The memory flashed before my eyes. Dad was fiddling with some radio he had gotten from the war and, after spending months restoring it, six year old me had touched it once after running around on the new wool carpet and had blown it up.

I didn't need to guess what they're first instinct was. I had heard them talking about it but I had thought they were talking about sending the cat away to be…put down.

"Y-You don't mean that," I whimpered, stepping closer.

"Stay back!" Dad screamed.

"Steven she's our daughter," mom cried.

"No she's not!" my heart broke. "She's not my Zoë. Not anymore." I staggered back, clutching my chest. My heart was pounding, shattering.

I didn't even try to grab my stuff, just turned and ran back out the door. I continued to run again, my legs keeping me going so far that I managed to get all the way to the outside of town before I collapsed.

I don't know how long I just stayed there, sobbing. I had run. Run from my education, my hopes and dreams. I had run from my life and had no idea how to fix this. A heard an engine blare and watched as a truck zoomed past me on the road, heading for the freeway.

The freeway. I knew where that led. All the way into Richmond. A fresh start. No one knew me there. No one of my…curse, whatever it was. It looks like all I could do was run, so that's what I'll have to do.

* * *

Three months later.

I sighed as I walked through the bar, handing a man sitting alone at a small table his drink. He had black, slicked hair, was a little overweight with a slightly wrinkled face and wore glasses, dressed in a finely pressed black suit. He had been coming in and out for a while but he never mentioned his name or what he did. He never even sparked up a conversation about anything.

"Thank you miss…"

"It's just Zoë," I said, my voice tinged with sadness as I remembered what came with my abandoned last name.

"Oh…well thank you," he said anyway, tipping his glass towards me before taking a sip. I smiled back before walking away towards the bar. Tony, my boss, was looking at the man as he sipped his scotch on the rocks.

"You ever seen him before?" he asked.

"I've only been here three months Tones, I don't know the regulars that well," I said with a shrug before heading into the back.

Tony runs a small bar, pretty popular actually, called McClarions and I've been working here since I hitchhiked here three months ago. Tony had accepted me off the streets, given me a home in the upper level apartments and given me a job as a waitress. He's a little strict but he's been working for a long time and never accepts any kind of bullshit.

That man in the suit did intrigue me though, seeing as his type never really steps foot in the bar. Normally we either have drunken idiots out on the town, friends chatting or people looking for a hook up.

My thinking was interrupted by a crash and I ran out to see Tony, his hands fisted in the shirt of some douche bag in a trucker hat who was laughing drunkly.

"I'm not goanna tell you again to get the hell out of my bar!" Tony hissed. The boy laughed again before he spat on Tony's chest. Tony's eyes narrowed and he shoved the boy so that he fell back, knocking a table over.

"You're dead!" the boy yelled as he struggled to get up. Tony was about to move in for a more severe beating but I stepped between them, a hand on his chest.

"No Tony! Not after St Patrick's day," I whispered. He sighed before his eyes widened.

"Zoë move!" before I could blink I felt a fist connect with the back of my head, sending me forwards and crashing onto the floor. "That's it you piece of shit!" Tony screamed, launching at the boy.

I stayed still, a quivering ball on the floor. I could feel my hands sparking, the memories of that day three months ago still fresh in my mind. Over the months I had learned a few things about my power.

Metal seemed to react to it and it only ever got really powerful when I was mad or scared. Right now I was both. I couldn't jump into the fight. This bar was filled with metal memorabilia. As soon as I touch anything this place will turn into one of those groovy disco spheres.

"Miss? Are you ok?" I opened my eyes, my concentration on forcing my power down broken. The man in the suit was kneeling in front of me. I looked up to see more men in suits, some holding Tony back, the others escorting the drunk man and his friends out.

"Wha-where did they come from?" I asked quietly, trying to sit up. The man helped steady me.

"They were outside waiting for me as I got a drink. I radioed them in as soon as that boy threw the first punch." I nodded.

"Thank you. You prevented something very bad from happening," I said. He nodded, his expression turning stern.

"That's actually something I've been meaning to ask you about." my blood ran cold. "I've been coming here for a little while because I was given a tip by some of my co-workers in the government that this place and the one upstairs doesn't pay it's electric bills because they don't need to." That was one condition of me working here. Tony knew about my power and we made a deal that I use my powers to keep the electric bills down so I don't have to pay rent. He keeps quiet about it but I can tell he has questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, standing up.

"I think you do and your glowing purple hands earlier gave you away miss. The rest were watching the fight but I was watching you," the man said. I started shaking, my veins running with power.

"Please stop. You don't know what you're talking about," I said with a shaky voice.

"I have a small idea but I won't push you miss. I'm not the expert." expert? Who could be an expert on me being a monster. "All I ask is that you consider what I've said and what I'm saying now. If you come with me, I can help you." I didn't answer. I couldn't leave Tony, not after all he's done for me.

"I can't," I mumbled and he sighed.

"Alright I won't push you, knowing you could fry me on the spot if you wanted to," he said with a chuckle. I smiled slightly. This was one of the first people who knew what I was and wasn't afraid. "If you have any second thoughts here's a way for you to contact me." he handed me a card before turning and walking away briskly.

He certainly didn't want to waist time. I looked over the card. It was blank with one name and a phone number under it.

"Agent Burt Zelnick: Head of Division X?"

* * *

**This is my way of starting the story since I felt no one really connected with the agent that had faith and supported the mutants from the start without judging them. I hope it will give his death more meaning, even if I had to make up his last name :)**

**Review for more! **


	2. Alex

**Thank you for reviewing so nicely! And on my first chapter too! :D I hope I don't disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoë's POV

I stared down at the card Agent Zelnick had given me, flipping it over countless times. I could see the kindness and concern in his warm brown eyes and slightly podgy face as he begged me to think about it. He seemed nervous about talking to me, like he knew he could get in trouble and yet he still cared enough to come and find me.

'_Could he really mean what he says? Are there others like me?' _I knew I wanted to meet this expert he had talked about, but what about Tony?

"Zoë?" I jumped and turned to see Tony himself staring at me worriedly. I hadn't realised I had zoned out when I was supposed to be getting someone's order from the kitchen.

"Sorry Tones, I'll be right out," I mumbled quickly, scrambling for the order. A slightly wrinkled hand on mine made me stop.

"Is this about that man yesterday?" Tony always cut straight to the point. I nodded, my hair shielding my face. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked darkly. I smiled behind the curtain of auburn hair.

"No…in fact he gave me this," I said, handing him the card. He took it and read over it, his brow furrowing.

"What does he want?" Tony asked, handing me the card back.

"He want's me to go with him to some place. He said he could help me with my…condition." Tony's hardened expression softened.

"Do you think he could help?" I shrugged idly, unsure myself. "Do you want to go?" he asked me and I was rather taken aback by the question.

"I-I can't just leave McClarions!" I gasped. "Plus I can't just leave without knowing who this guy is or what he really wants and-"

"Zoë?" I stopped ranting. "You can leave anytime you want. You don't owe me anything and I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself." I stared at the caring look on Tony's face.

"I have tables to tend to," I mumbled, rushing out the kitchen.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about my talk with Tony and that was a week ago. I hadn't called Agent Zelnick, something in me, almost a little voice, telling me I shouldn't. I kept the card on me though.

Tony wanted me to go so I could grow but I knew I would feel so lost without him. I had already been forced to start my life again, I can't do it twice in one year, let alone a lifetime.

"Excuse me? Miss?" I snapped out of my daze, walking over to the two men who had summoned me to their table.

"Sorry for the delay, we're a little short today," I said, even though it was a lie. Tony had only two waitresses in his staff to save money and Tammy was off today since it was my day to work. It was supposed to be illegal but we just pretended not to notice. "What can I get you?"

While the two men studied the menu I took a chance to study each of them.

The one that had called me over was smaller then the average male but still just as handsome. His lips twinged upwards in a smile and my eyebrows furrowed. Had he thought of something funny? His eyes were the colour of a clear winter sky, bright and blue with so much wisdom behind them for someone so young, maybe only a few years older than me while a perfectly groomed mop of brown hair gave his angular face an almost baby like appeal.

The second one was taller, bigger and noticeably sterner in appearance. He never seemed to relax and a constant sneer always seemed to adorn his expression. He had a cropped hairstyle of light brown, almost ginger, hair and pained green eyes. It was almost hard to look directly at him, he giving the vive that if I did he would find it offensive.

"You don't need to mind him, he's just tired." I was surprised at the voice belonging to the smaller man. "And if anything I bet he would love it if you stared right at him, give him a nice ego boost." at that the taller man lifted his head, glaring at the smaller one.

"You talk like you don't enjoy the attention yourself," he said simply.

It was like watching an old married couple.

They continued to bicker quietly between them until finally the smaller one held up his hand.

"Look this is getting us no where. My name is Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr," he said. I blinked.

"Your order?" I asked quietly. Erik shook his head.

"Can we skip to the part where you show off?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Charles grinned cheekily.

"Why don't you do it this time then?" he asked, still smiling, Erik sighed, shaking his head again before lifting his hand and flicking his fingers upwards.

Before my eyes the metal stud I had gotten pierced in my nose took itself out and floated in front of my eyes before placing itself back in my nose. My hand flew to the stud, checking to see if it was still there.

"Marvellous isn't it?" Charles asked and Erik scoffed.

"It was nothing and you're stalling. This place is dreary and we still have one more stop after this. Can we just get this over with!" he was getting angry, that much was obvious. Charles sighed.

"Fine why don't I do it your way?" he then turned to me. "Hello Zoë I am a mutant, Erik is a mutant and we know you're a mutant. You're going to come with us." my eyebrows were almost in my hairline as I considered all the things I could say back. Charles eyes widened. "That is a mean mind you have! I will absolutely not shove my proposal up Erik's arse while simultaneously removing the stick that must be lodged up there."

"You read my mind!" I cried before hushing myself. I didn't want to upset the rest of the bar.

"You don't have feel conscious, Charles has probably had this place frozen since you walked over here," Erik mumbled as he looked out the window. Turning around, I gasped as I realised what Erik had said was true. Everything was frozen in place, from a man telling a joke at one table to a beer being spilled at the bar.

"What is this?" I whispered.

"My mutation," Charles said simply. "I'm a Telepath." he said it like that summed it up. "I'll explain later if I must." well fine then Mr. Know-it-all. Charles chuckled and my face went red.

"Stop reading my mind!" I snapped, feeling the familiar pinprick of shocks go through my finger tips. Erik's eyes rolled again and he leaned his head on his hand.

"No need to get angry Miss Ste-"

"Don't…that's not my name. Not anymore," I mumbled. Erik's brow furrowed while Charles's eyes turned soft.

"Sorry…why don't I try something else? We know you've been in contact with Agent Zelnick." my eyes widened while Erik scowled.

"Even though he agreed to leave this to us," he mumbled darkly.

"Yes but he's been coming here for a few months Erik while we only started looking a few weeks ago. If anything he had all the right to try and recruit Zoë himself," Charles defended.

"Recruit me for what?" I asked slowly, my mind wondering if it was wise to ask. Charles smiled.

"Glad you asked." there was a wicked gleam in his crystal eyes that told me he had done this before and enjoyed this part the most. "Zoë, Erik and I, and hopefully many more mutants to come, are joining forces to help stop the worlds evils. We are recruiting as part of a special division of the CIA. We would like you to join us." I stared at him.

"You…want me to become a superhero?" I asked slowly.

"If that's how a simple person can understand it, yes." I glared at Erik but he didn't seemed phased at all. Charles rolled his eyes.

"So…will you join us?" he asked.

I paused, unable to comprehend all this. These guys show up out of the blue, display some kind of freaky mind reading, metal levitating circus act then ask if I want to be part of the CIA? This stuff doesn't happen in real life!

I looked over at the bar, at frozen Tony. He was holding a beer glass in one hand and filling it, his head turned and mouth open in mid-shout at the man spilling his beer at the other end of the bar.

E said it himself that he wanted what was best for me, that I didn't owe him anything. He wanted me to grow and get stronger, better. But I was still goanna miss him. Leaving for a selfish reason like that would only make me feel bad about abandoning him without any notice.

But as I looked back over at Charles and Erik, Charles hopeful while Erik looked ready to knock me unconscious and drag me out himself, another thought came into my head. These men, who I had never seen come into the bar before, had managed to find me. What if other men wanted to find me. Agent Zelnick had managed to recognise my ability as well and he had no power that I knew of. What if other people who wanted to find me did? What if they didn't offer things as nice as these two men?

"I'll go with you, but only if you promise to make sure no one will know I was here," Charles brow furrowed.

"Erase your existence?" he asked and I nodded.

"If Tony can't remember me then he can't get into any trouble if other people, ones not as friendly as you or Zelnick, try to find me," I said.

"What about me?" Erik asked, looking slight peeved.

"I think I would have mentioned you the first time if I needed to," I said sharply. Erik glared at me but I met his stare, my heart pounding.

"Are you sure? Once those memories are gone I can't get them back," Charles warned, glancing at Tony.

I looked over as well, feeling tears well up at the man who had taken me in, sheltered me and given me a home. He said I didn't owe him anything but that didn't mean I couldn't keep him safe.

"I'm sure."

* * *

I sat silently in the back of a black car as it rumbled down the road. Charles was driving while Erik was in the passenger seat. Neither of them were talking but every once in a while I would catch Charles looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"It's impolite to read my mind without asking," I mumbled, not looking away from the window. He blushed slightly, his eyes returning to the road.

"Sorry, I was just trying to understand how much you knew about your power so I could help you control it," he jumbled out quickly before everything went silent. "You really cared for this Tony man didn't you?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "He gave me a home when I needed one, a job and never questioned on why I didn't have a last name." I noticed Erik's eyes on me, hard a cold. I wonder what's upset him now.

"Must have been nice to be so close to someone like that," Charles mused. Erik chuckled.

"Jealous Charles?" he asked but the humour didn't reach his voice, more fell flat at his attempt. Clearly this guy wasn't used to jokes.

Charles glared at him. "No, now be quite because we're here." I looked out the window and my heart leapt into my throat.

**Holding Facility For Criminals Against The State. **

"I knew I should have stayed with Tony! You've brought me to a jail! You're going to lock me up! Dissect m-"

"Will you shut up?" snapped Erik and I instantly stopped ranting again. Erik breathed a sigh. "Thank you. We're not here to drop you off. We're here to pick someone up," he explained and I recalled him telling Charles that they had another stop.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Alex Summers," Charles said, opening his door and climbing out. Erik followed him. I took off my belt and clambered out, only to have Erik shove me back towards the car when he noticed I was following.

"Oh no, you stay here and wait for us," he ordered, pointing at the car wit his left hand. I scowled at him.

"Oh come on! I want to go to," I moaned. Truth was I didn't want to be left alone in the car, seeing as I officially had no one left now that Tony was gone.

"Let her come Erik, she just wants to feel included," Charles said and I couldn't quite tell if he got that from reading my mind or not. Erik glared at him, re-doing the pointing gesture.

"Go." My eyes followed the length of his arm, widening at the numbers tattooed on the skin.

Was he…?

He noticed my eyes on his arm and quickly drew it back, all the anger replaced with resentment.

"Fine," was all he muttered before storming inside. I was surprised that throughout all that, he had still managed to keep his stern, controlled demeanour.

"Don't mind him Zoë. He's been through some hard stuff," Charles mumbled as he watched Erik go in. I nodded, knowing that Charles knew a lot more then I did on what he was talking about.

Inside the prison was plain, grey and filled with one type of prisoner: Army. These were the men that had deserted, attacked fellow officers and disobeyed orders. They could be far more dangerous then your average criminal. Suddenly I wish I had stayed in the car.

We went straight to the main office to see Erik arguing with the man behind the desk.

"I've told you before! Alex Summers is in our solitary confinement section where he will stay until I get the all clear from my superior!" the desk man, short, balding and sounding like he had a marble shoved up both his nostrils yelled at a red faced Erik. Charles sighed as Erik screamed something back about the man being at the bottom of his profession before he put his fingers to his temple.

"Excuse me but we have permission to see Alex Summers and he," he said, pointing to a tall, strong looking man in a uniform. "Will take us to him."

Before my eyes the whiny desk man stopped screaming, nodded and handed the larger man the keys. Shocked, the man took them before gesturing for us to follow him.

"How did you-" but Charles was already off, following the man.

"It's one of his abilities," Erik muttered as we followed them deeper into the prison. I nodded, glancing up at Erik. He walked with purpose, looking like he had his mind only on his mission.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly. I had been taught the horror stories of what went on in those camps and could only have nightmares about what Erik must have been through, and at such a young age if my guess was correct.

His jaw tightened. "It's not something you can be sorry for Miss…"

"I don't have a last name. I gave it up," I mumbled. He looked down at me, confusion and I think concern flooding his features.

"Why would you do tha-" thankfully his question was cut off by the other guard.

"We don't really know what you would want with Alex Summers. He's the first prisoner we've had that actually prefers solitary confinement," he said as he got out a key, twisted it in the lock and heaved the door open.

As soon as my eyes settled on the shape sitting with it's head down, my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my mouth and do a classic wolf whistle. Not only could I see the muscles basically bulging out of his tank top as he sat tensed but the messy cropped mop of blonde hair added a certain ruggedness to his physique. It didn't help when he lifted his head, a pair of dark blue, troubled eyes staring right at us, more focused on me.

Oh. My. God. This boy was gorgeous. Suddenly this CIA project didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.

"What do they want?" even his voice was sexy. I had to fight every impulse that told me to swoon like someone from the movies.

"We're here to talk to you," was all Erik said. Alex glared at him.

"Well I don't do well with people so why don't you close the door before I loose my temper?" he snapped. Ok the attitude was a major turn off but he was still smokin'.

Speaking of smoking…were those scorch marks on the wall? I could see Charles staring intently at Alex with the same look he had given me.

"See now I don't believe you would loose your temper here Alex because you don't want to. So why don't you let us take you somewhere where you don't have to worry about that?" he asked calmly.

Alex stood up and I immediately came to the conclusion that Charles had said the wrong thing. I dashed to his side.

"Maybe you should stop patronizing him?" I offered, trying not to notice Alex staring at me.

"Who's she? This isn't really the place for a girl," Alex demanded. Well don't I feel special?

"This is someone who will be joining you at facility X," Charles explained.

"I never agreed to anything!" Alex snapped, stalking forwards.

"Maybe you should stop now?" I said a little more firmly as Alex's body started to shake. "Charles!" I yelled, grabbing his arm.

As soon as my body came into contact with his, a voice that was filled with rage and sadness boomed through my mind.

'_**Why can't they understand that they need to go? This guy wants to take me away from here and put me with a pretty girl who I know I'm going to end up hurting. I hurt everyone! Even when I don't try to and I will not be responsible for her!' **_

I gasped as I let go of Charles, stumbling slightly. "Zoë!" Charles exclaimed, steadying me. "You shouldn't have done that," he warned quietly.

"I-I heard him. What he was thinking. How?" I asked.

"My powers spread when you touched me. It's something I'm working on," he mumbled.

"Leave!" we both turned back to Alex. He had lost some of the rage in his eyes and now just looked desperate.

Taking a breath, I stepped out of Charles's embrace and closer to Alex. He backed up so I took another step, and another and another until I was close enough to reach out and touch him.

"You're not alone," I said quietly.

"Of course I am," he said back in a steely voice.

"No," I said, lifting my hands and running a small current of purple electricity between them. The shock hurt like it normally did, making my head feel light. Controlling it always made me feel dizzy and the stuffiness of the room, mixed with the heat rising in me from standing so close to the most attractive person I have ever met did not help. "You're not." Alex's eyes were wide.

"Y-You're like me?" he mumbled. I began to feel dizzy, swaying slightly. I barely registered the hand on my waist, trying to steady me. "Are you ok?" my body slumped forwards, the same shock you get when you've been on a trampoline for to long racing through my body as soon as my skin brushed Alex's.

The last thing I registered before I lost consciousness were two arms lifting me into a comfortable position. "Why don't I take Zoë back to the car. You can carry on telling Mr. Summers about our offer, Charles."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...!**

**Review!**


	3. Welcome To Facility X

**Here's another chapter for my lovely fans, thank you for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoë's POV

The first thing I felt when I came to was the leather seats of the car sticking to my cheek. I groaned as I peeled my face off, feeling like I had gotten my cheek waxed.

"Does that happen every time you use your powers?" I jumped. Erik was sitting in the front seat of the car, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"O-Only when I use it suddenly without charging. The heat and stuffiness didn't help either. I think that room was so dry a loose spark against the metal bed post would have charged the whole building," I mumbled. Erik chuckled but I think it was more to humour me than anything.

There was a long pause between us, the air growing tense. Now that I had some time alone with him, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask what I was thinking. It fascinated me that he was German and Jewish, how he could have gone through all that. Why didn't he escape? Surely it would have been easy for him?

"You're awfully quiet back there," Erik mused, not looking at me this time. "I wonder what's got even you so quiet?"

"You're German," I blurted before thinking.

"Is that a question or a statement?" he asked, a new coldness to his voice.

"Both," I mumbled sheepishly. "You're also Jewish."

"Again? Yes I am and I know what you're doing. They did unspeakable things to me in there Zoë. Things I don't want to talk about." I dropped the subject, looking back out the window as I searched my mind for a new topic.

"How long do you think Charles and Alex will be?" I wondered aloud. Would Alex even come with us?

"Why did you abandon your last name?" the question caught me off guard and I turned to see Erik staring at me through the mirror again.

"I-I just felt I needed to," I mumbled sadly.

"Why?" he asked. I stayed quiet and he sighed. "Zoë…growing up in the POW camp was not easy." my eyes widened as he settled into his seat. "In fact it was so torturous I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy…maybe." something in his voice told me there was a lot more to that sentence then there should be. "But when the war ended and I was released I kept my last name while some Jewish people changed theirs out of fear of being found again."

"Why?" I asked. Surely it would have been better to change it, leave that time behind him.

"Because my mother was shot in front of me and my father was killed the day after." my heart stopped, my jaw dropped and every little bit of empathy I had in my body begged me to lean forwards and hug him. I held back the urge, knowing he would hate it.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, unable to say anything else before my brain kicked back into gear. "So you kept your last name because…?"

"I wanted to keep my parents memory alive through me. It's my family name and I'm not trading, forgetting or giving it up for anyone," Erik said solemnly, staring right into my eyes. I looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I gave up my last name because my father called me a monster before I ran away. He said I wasn't his daughter anymore." a small snivel came with my explanation and I ducked my head as tears flooded my eyes.

"He's just a human Zoë, he'll never understand who you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of." I snivelled again as Erik attempted to comfort me.

What Erik was saying made sense. I did have nothing to be ashamed of from his point of view but these were my parents. They were supposed to love me yet had cast me aside as soon as something went wrong. Granted I nearly blew up my school but still?

Suddenly the drivers door opened and Charles slipped inside, shutting it behind him. My heart dropped when he started the engine. Looks like Alex said no.

"So where is this Facility X?" I jumped again as Alex slipped into the seat next to me, buckling himself in. he had changed into jeans, a chequered shirt and a black leather jacket that matched the car seats.

"You're coming with?" I asked, barely able to contain my excitement. He shrugged, still looking sullen and focused.

"Well when a girl faints on you, sending a shock that hurts like a kick in the nuts, you can't help but let your curiosity get the better of you. Besides, Chuck here said I could leave anytime I want to." I blushed at Alex's words.

"Yeah…sorry about that but I had to convince you somehow right?" I mumbled while looking away.

"If it's any consolation Zoë, Alex only agreed to join us so long as you and he were in the same division. And never call me Chuck again Mr. Summers." my eyebrows went up at Charles's claim while Alex went bright red.

"She's like me! I thought it made sense!" he defended hotly and I giggled. Alex glared at me but it didn't last long before a smile broke out across his face and he started laughing as well.

"It's almost like a movie," I heard Erik mutter to Charles but I only giggled some more.

* * *

"Whoa…" Alex breathed as we pulled up to a huge grey building. I could only nod as I stared at the huge walls of Facility X.

"Pretty imposing isn't it?" Charles said as he got out.

"It's a building," Erik muttered, leading the way.

We all followed, Alex and I trailing behind as we were led down hallways, through a main, two level communal room that was full of agents all bustling to watch their station or report to someone before we were taken down another hallway. We got a few stares as we walked past, some looking surprised, others looking kind and some even impressed. One stare followed me, I could feel it even after I stopped looking back, as we walked by. Some small slimy looking agent stared at us in amusement and disgust.

"Don't bother with him," Alex whispered to me, having to bend down slightly. "He's just a jerk." I nodded as Charles and Erik seemed to take a specific hallway and down towards a room at the end.

A big smile broke out onto my face as I recognised the man standing there and took off into a run, greeting Agent Zelnick with a big hug. He stumbled back, catching me and returning the hug with a surprised 'ooff'.

"Zoë! Good to see you," he chuckled as I let him go, probably surprised by my affection. I smiled up at him.

"Well Charles and Erik managed to pursued me," I said, looking at them as they approached, Alex looking thoroughly confused at the back. Zelnick gulped nervously as Erik eyed him up.

"W-Well I'm glad you're here so I guess it doesn't matter who brought you in huh?" he jumbled quickly but Erik's eyebrow only rose. "Anyway! The others are in here, five in total," he said quickly, opening the doors and ushering me and Alex inside.

"Charles you're back!" my eyes instantly darted to the bubbly blonde, tall and slim, as she bounded over to Charles and wrapped him in a big hug that he gladly returned.

"Yes Raven, quicker then you thought huh? And I've brought two new friends for you," he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. I smiled at the two, taken with the attachment they shared. "May I introduce Alex Summers and Zoë, please make them feel at home," he said, giving her a mischievous smile that she grinned at.

"Of course, come on you two and meet the rest! I'm Raven," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over and away from Alex, who followed quickly.

"Your bags will be taken to your rooms," Zelnick said quickly before the doors shut.

"Take a seat guys, anywhere you want," a tall, lank but still muscular black kid said from his seat on a plain couch.

Alex nodded, his face expressionless as he went and sat in the last seat available. I stayed standing, searching for a new seat to take while praying I didn't look to awkward. Spotting some bar stools behind Alex, I started to make my way over to grab one. Alex stood up from his chair.

"You take it, I'll get a stool," he said sternly, not giving me a chance to disagree. Wordlessly I sat down, my hands on my knees. I caught Raven's smirk and blushed when she mouthed the word 'boyfriend' at me. I shook my head quickly as Alex set the stool down beside me and sat on it.

"S-So you guys are all mutants too?" I asked slowly, trying to break the ice that had seemed to freeze the conversation these guys had been having before Alex and I arrived. A boy with scruffy red hair nodded, his hair bouncing at the action.

"Yep, though I can't help but wonder if your power is beauty related cause you are fine girl," he said, quirking an eyebrow. I blushed and looked down, not expecting him to be so forward.

"Oh shut up Sean!" the girl next to the black boy snapped. "That line didn't work on me, it didn't work on Raven and it won't work on…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name," the girl trailed off awkwardly but I only gave a small smile.

"Zoë, but thanks anyway," I mumbled in a small voice and Sean smiled.

"See! It can work!" he seemed oddly proud of himself for someone who had, technically, just been shot down.

"Anyway," the black boy said, eyeing Sean just as curiously as I was. "I think introductions are in order. My name's Armando Munoz but you can call me Darwin, everybody does," he said with a genuine smile as he held out his hand. I leaned forward and shook it happily, leaning back quickly when I noticed Sean staring down my shirt. I felt tension beside me and looked up to see Alex glaring at Sean. When he noticed me looking up at him he blushed, getting up to grab two Cokes from the bar before coming back, handing me one.

"And this living hormone is Sean Cassidy," the girl who forgot my name grumbled, gesturing to Sean who winked at me. "And I'm Angel, Angel Salvadore," she said, giving me a smile.

"Henry McCoy," a boy with glasses mumbled shyly before looking down at his feet.

"But call him Hank," the blonde girl who greeted Charles said, shooting him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, blushing slightly.

This place really was as weird as I thought it would be. These people, especially Sean, make me feel almost normal again.

"And finally, best till last, I'm Raven Darkholme," she said with a big smile. Despite the warm welcoming Raven was offering I still felt really awkward. All the eyes stayed on me, waiting for me to say something.

"T-This is Alex," I said randomly, gesturing to him. He raised an eyebrow at me as he was in mid sip of his Coke.

"I think they got that the first time," he grunted and I blushed darkly.

"Anyway," Raven said quickly to avoid Alex being more of a jerk. "Now that we're all here we should think up code names." I raised an eyebrow at the suggestion while my mind instantly started racing for what my name could be. "We're government agents now; we should have code names," she explained and the others nodded. "I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn I wanted to be called Mystique," Sean joked, causing the rest of us to laugh quietly.

"Well tough I called it," she said with a smirk. Before our eyes Raven's skin seemed to flicker, come alive like the flipping of tiny blue playing cards that descended from her head to her toes and left us with a perfect replica of Sean sitting in her place. We all jumped back, Sean the most as Raven stared back at him with his own eyes. "And I'm way more mysterious then you," she said with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow. She even had his voice!

"Now that's cool," I breathed, Alex and Darwin nodding.

We all clapped our approval, systematically agreeing that Mystique suited her. "Well Darwin, how about you?" Raven asked, changing back into her normal blonde form. I couldn't help but wonder if this was another form or not, seeing as she briefly turned blue.

Darwin shrugged. "Well Darwin's already a nickname, you know and it sorta fits: adapt to survive," he said and we all waited for him to show us. "Check this out," he said, smiling as he heaved himself up and over to the fish tank

We all watched as Darwin stuck his head in the fish tank, me grimacing slightly at the slightly murky water. That grimace soon turned slack jawed as gills suddenly appeared on his neck, allowing him to breath as if he wasn't underwater. I clapped with the others as Darwin pulled his head out of the tank, shaking the water from his head before he sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you, thank you," he said before looking over at Sean. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to be…" Sean paused, leaning forwards on his elbows as he thought. We all waited, me fidgeting in anticipation. "Banshee."

"Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked as he straightened up. Sean smirked over at him.

"You might want to cover your ears," he remarked as he got up and crouched down in front of the table, his eyes trained on the four glasses of Coke.

Although I was excited to see what Sean's power was, I was a little disheartened to see that it involved harming my Coke.

"Here," Alex grunted, handing me his barely touched Coke.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sipping it. He nodded curtly, his hands covering his ears. A little giddy feeling washed through me as I realised my lips were touching the same place Alex's had. My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill screech as Sean blasted something out of his mouth that shattered the window in front of him.

I really wish I had covered my ears now, the ringing Sean's power had left hurting quite a lot. I shook my head as he sat back down, pointing at Angel as he did so.

"Your turn," he said with a smug smile.

"Well," Angel said with a smirk, standing up. "My stage name was Angel," she said as she took off her jacket. Sean's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle. I glared at him and he shrunk back a little. "And it kind of fits," Angel carried on. We all watched with baited breath as the tattoos on her shoulders/back peeled off her skin, growing into long dragonfly like wings that fluttered until she was hovering off the ground.

"You can fly?!" Raven gasped, staring up at Angel with total awe and admiration. I smiled at the almost childlike fascination she had with Angel, who looked very proud of herself.

"Uh hu…and," she turned and, to my complete disgust, spat a loogie the size of a baseball out the broken window.

"Eww," I groaned, only for my jaw to drop as it sizzled through the solid metal of the statue. "Wow…" I breathed as Angel smirked at me, pulling her jacket back on. "What's your name?" she asked Hank as she sat down.

Hank went pale slightly as we all looked at him, mumbling something before looking down.

"How about 'Big Foot'?" Alex suggested in a cocky voice. I felt my stomach drop at the jerky comment. _'He's no better then Derek'_. As Alex chuckled he looked down at me, hoping I would agree with him, but I just bit my lip, looking down to conceal my frown. His laughter instantly stopped.

"Well you know what they say about men with big feet," Raven said slyly, glancing down at Alex's feet. "And er…yours look kinda small." this time I let out a small giggle while the others ooed, looking up at Alex to see his face flushed and his eyes glaring at the floor. I giggled again, patting his knee. He looked up at me to see me smiling and slowly, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Okay now," Darwin chided, trying to calm down a laughing Sean. Alex broke our eye contact to glare over at the laughing red head.

"Hey Alex…?" I asked quietly and he looked back at me. "What is your power?" his eyes stayed on mine for a moment, looking like he was trying to decide something before he looked away again, taking a swig from his Coke bottle.

"Uh…it's just, umm….I can't do it." he can't use his own power? "I can't do it in here." ohhhh, why?

"Can you do it out there?" Darwin asked, pointing out past the shattered window.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven asked excitedly but Alex just shook his head, lookin down again.

"Come on, you can do it," Sean edged, joining in.

"Alex. Alex. Alex," Angel chanted, Sean, Raven and Darwin joining in. I stayed quiet, watching as his grip tighten on the Coke bottle. Surely there had to be a reason why he felt he couldn't use his power. Even though he had been mean to Hank, unprovoked, I still felt like he was holding himself back.

Slowly, I put my hand on his knee again, squeezing gently. His head raised to look at me, deep blue eyes looking at me questioningly.

"I'll do mine if you do yours," I offered gently over the chanting. Letting out a sigh, Alex nodded at me before placing his bottle on the table and standing up. The others jeered as he headed for the window. We got up to follow but Raven grabbed my arm.

"How did you get him to do it?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Get down when I tell you," we heard Alex command forcefully as he placed himself at the end of the courtyard.

Ignoring Angel mimicking him, I came to stand against the window, sandwiched between Raven and Darwin.

"Get back," Alex mumbled, squaring his shoulders. We all leaned back, only to lean back in again when we realised we couldn't see him. Alex looked ready to start until he saw us. "Get back!" he ordered again but we stayed put. "Whatever," he grumbled, his eyes going to the statue.

He began to swing his hips and shoulders, strong fluid movements that showed he actually knew what he was doing. Three red rings started to appear around him, all of them spinning at different angles. With a final spin he threw his hips forwards and his arms back, the red disks launching down his arms and spinning out and away. One struck the solid metal statue in the centre of the courtyard and sliced it in two as if it were made of paper, the top half toppling to the ground in a flaming heap.

My jaw dropped and I clapped, whooping with the others as we all applauded a proud looking Alex. Even Hank was clapping.

"Don't think that's easy," Alex panted as I hopped the window and jogged over to him. "It doesn't always go so smoothly," he chuckled, looking down at me with sparkling eyes. I smiled back.

"So what should we name you?!" Raven called over to us. Alex paused, probably thinking, but ended up shrugging. I thought myself before smiling.

"Havok," I said simply, looking up at him hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Havok it is." I blushed, butterfly's exploding in my stomach. "Now what about you?" he asked and my good feeling was replaced by dread.

"Uh…well…I'm not sure really." Alex raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know what my power could be described as," I explained and he nodded.

"Well you managed to shock me so hard you could have re-started my heart. Try something bigger and we'll see," he suggested and I nodded.

"Ok…could you go stand with the others…I'm not sure how this could go," I mumbled and he nodded, walking over and hopping into the room.

"What's she doing?" Darwin asked.

"Seeing what she can do. She's not sure herself," I heard Alex explain.

"Is it to do with strength? Cause girl you got a tight grip on my heart!" Sean laughed. The others said nothing. "No? then how about to do with fire? Cause you are smokin hot!"

"Hey shut up!" Alex snapped, turning on Sean.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood dude," Sean defended.

"Well lay off her," Alex grumbled, giving me an encouraging smile.

I gulped as I tried to focus, on what I don't really know. My hands shook as a feeling, almost familiar but not quite, started to build in my stomach. I could feel the energy I had been feeling all my life start to come out, sparks flying around my hands. I needed something to focus the energy on. That didn't seem to matter though, as the energy reached it's peak, a wave of electricity flowed from me, shattering all the windows, blowing all the lights and even shattering the window on the opposite side of our lounge room. The others screamed, ducking under the window sill.

I froze, praying I hadn't hurt anyone. Slowly the others started to reappear, peeking out at me. Alex was the first to start clapping, giving me a thumbs up as the others joined in.

"Pulse!" Alex declared.

I giggled before breaking into a run and leaping at him, leaping into his arms in a giant hug.

"Whoa!" he laughed as his arms grabbed my waist to steady me.

I have a name. A new name and a new life with new friends. I wasn't Zoë, the girl who nearly blew up her school. I was Pulse.

Suddenly I got an idea and pulled back from the hug, pointing at the stereo in the room. Another shock wave, smaller this time, sprang from my finger and hit the small radio. The Hippy Hippy Shake sprang to life, the music blaring.

"Party!" Raven laughed.

* * *

I smiled from my position on the floor, dancing along with Raven who was swinging her hips on the couch. Angel was buzzing about in the air, also dancing and Sean, Alex and Darwin were messing about while Hank hung upside down from the lights.

I was happy dancing by myself until a hand grabbed mine and I was spun around to face Sean.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, already moving.

"Uh…" before I could respond Sean was yanked away, Alex taking his place.

"Dance," he ordered, a firm grip on my waist making me move with him. I was blushing madly as I slowly got the beat. To my surprise dancing with Alex was easy and fun.

"You're not to bad at this," I said, raising my hands to sit on his shoulders.

"Well when you're locked up in a cell and the guards play the radio at night what else is there to do?" he said with a smile.

We danced for a few more minutes before Darwin put his hand on Alex's shoulder and dragged him away.

"Sean challenged me to see if he could crack my back in rock form. Come help!" he cried excitedly, sounding like a kid. Alex looked over at me but I smiled.

"Go," I urged before turning and leaping onto the sofa with Raven.

"Not your boyfriend my ass!" she laughed but I ignored her, listening to the thumps and whoops of Alex, Sean and Darwin.

"Harder!" Darwin would yell occasionally.

"What have you done!" we all froze at the voice, turning slowly to see Charles, Erik and some strange woman standing in front of the demolished window. Hank swung down from the lamps, Raven and I stepped off the couch, Angel lowered herself to the ground and Sean, Alex and Darwin stopped what they were doing. "The room is trashed, the garden is destroyed and the statue is…well I don't even want to know what happened!" I felt like I was eight and being told off by my parents. "Explain yourselves!"

"It was Alex," Hank said quickly and Alex, Sean and I turned to give him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Thanks," Alex hissed angrily.

"No not Alex," Raven said quickly, walking towards the fuming adults. "It's Havok! You've gotta use his codename! And we made code names up for you too." she pointed at Charles. "You're Professor X." she then pointed at Erik. "And you can be Magneto." there was a pause and we all waited.

"Exceptional," was all Erik said before walking away with Moira.

"I expect more from you," Charles said, directed straight at Raven before turning and walking away from the crushed looking girl. I walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should all just turn in," I offered and she nodded.

"Ok…I'll show you to where the girls sleep," she mumbled in a sad voice. I nodded, following her and the others as Raven led the girls and Hank led the boys. When we came to a split corridor Raven went left and Hank went right. I paused.

I didn't want to be separated from anyone in the group, I preferred it when we were all together.

"Hey…you ok?" I looked up to see Alex, ready to go down his corridor but pausing to check on me.

"I don't want to be separated," I mumbled and he smiled warmly.

"We'll be right here in the morning," he said before turning and following the boys. I watched him go until he was out of sight then turned and ran to catch up with the girls.

"Here's your room," Raven mumbled, looking at the ground. I pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok," I whispered.

"He's never been mad at me before," she mumbled, hugging me back.

"I'm sure he'll be back to normal in the morning," I reassured her before pulling back.

"Thanks Zoë," she sighed before walking towards the door opposite mine.

Going into my room I noticed my bag was already sitting next to the bed, a pair of blue pyjama shorts and a white tank folded neatly on the bed. Slipping into them, I sighed as I crawled into my bed, the days events quickly sending me off to sleep, my dreams filled with a certain blonde boy.

* * *

**Little long but I like it :) I hope you do to**

**Review!**


End file.
